11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisuke Tachibana
Daisuke Tachibana (橘 大輔 Tachibana Daisuke) is a sub character in 11eyes: Resona Forma. Personality Daisuke is generally kind and open-minded. His personality is fit for being father to a daughter. He worries for Kukuri's well-being, but wants her to live her life freely instead of caging her in an overprotective way. In addition, being a novelist, he also seems to have a sensitive side, as the loss of his wife and daughter before meeting Kukuri greatly traumatized him, to the point that his life became meaningless. Biography Daisuke is a novelist and Kukuri Tachibana's foster father. He is said to be a very influential writer whose expertise is in writing mystery novels. He originally had a family of his own. However, his wife and daughter passed away in an accident. This event greatly traumatized him, rendering him unable to write anything for some time, as he felt that no matter what he wrote, it would not accomplish anything. Six years prior to the events of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl arc, his life changed. While wandering on the street of Ayamegaoka on a winter night, he met a beautiful and mysterious girl sitting on the roadside, wearing only a thin dress, bare-footed and had a pair of angelic wings. Dazzled by the sight, he took her in and adopted her as his daughter, taking care of her ever since. From that point onward, he began writing again. Plot On November 6, Kakeru Satsuki, Kukuri's lover invited Daisuke to Cyberiad to talk. Enjoying the coffee in the store, he asked Kakeru as to what Kakeru needed to know. Kakeru replied that he wanted to know everything about Kukuri, his adoptive daughter. Daisuke was surprised at the fact that Kakeru ask him instead of Kukuri herself. Kakeru said that he wanted to know the Kukuri that Daisuke knew, not his daughter. Thinking that Kakeru had his point, Daisuke agreed, but on a condition that he called him 'father'. Kakeru was surprised, but Daisuke replied that he knew that Kakeru was very important to Kukuri, so it would only be a matter of time before they actually got married. Hearing Daisuke's words, Kakeru gladly accepted the offer and Daisuke started telling about how Kukuri changed his life. Before leaving the store however, Daisuke suggested that Kakeru and Kukuri took a DNA test to make sure their relationship was clean, to which Kakeru fell silent. Relationships Kukuri Tachibana: He found her after her incidents in the orphanage and adopted her as his own daughter, and she is become the reason why he began to write again after the death of his wife and his child. He doesn't want to be overprotective toward Kukuri and let her freely, allowing her moving in and living with Kakeru. Kakeru Satsuki: Kakeru is his daughter's boyfriend, and Daisuke seems agree with their relationships, asking him to call him "father". Trivia *In the anime, his nameis not mentioned when Kukuri is introduced to the rest of the team. Probably because of the fact that Kukuri is just an illusion in the anime. *He has no appearances in the original 11eyes, being only mentioned. Category:Resona Forma characters Category:Normal humans Category:Male characters Category:After Story (Kukuri) characters